1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a lock device and, more particularly, to a lock device for a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook computer has a smaller size and lighter weight so that the notebook computer is carried and stored easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating a user operating the notebook computer in any place. However, the notebook computer is carried away easily and quickly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.